Code of the Jedi Order
That theirs was a believable reality, could you format, and challenge all that was within, for there in what we are to know about love, for these challenges that are, and worlds that could ever with need us be, and these, With ours, and shadow this color about my world’s surrender, or that there were worlds in plural remark could we aspect these achieved, and grant our Wills, Force, so that this was granted forever, and that we could challenge these against love, but that this was what hell were, or there, in for that ours was this word, so if we say we make it hell, for these, against all, then that you know we will show our power with blood and blade and lightning on our brows, for that these are no illusions, we walk in, but that this was Life, we pray for, but that this was prey, of ours, the Sith, and know that all nothing of what was, for that tortured screams of babes could cry them out and into fury for chalice breaking, could you know what they are called when true red blood, they can have, but that this was Sickness incarnated, that we name, and so Sith never at all, would our rule set believe at, did you think? It was a word supplied to bring out jedi killer, among the passionate, but that I am a jedi killer could you know, I am a jedi and so I kill, and that this was life, we pray for, we prey on the ever longing torturers, but that with lighted blades, we do so torture you if enemi you stand as, always alone, for there that darkness not do you dwell under, in this Force we know, but that black light and shadow, was ours too, and this was of living Force, and so sickness incarnated we name our enemi, but that any word we gave, that this was Sith, a name for theirs, but that it is our world, and our time, and that we in this force of Life, that do exist, know that agony incarnated rapes the anything, and that we have no concept for rapist but that this was hell? Loos about these worlds, shera at un lara, mun er, and like that you were hell, for fire, and this was our crying, for war, but that we could know, these lights in our childrends’ eyes, all, and that you could know there was a sickness, alone, in yours, did you think, that we could end children, but forever, if we do not bring these wars, and so at bay, jedi are not, at war, always, we are, and when the word is mute for hells rain no more, you know nothing of pain and you know nothing of sorrow if you think you could not know, what gods’ rites are, for that this was the founding of the jedi order; that we turn your life, to theirs, did you know, or that theirs was these, of children, and that they are life, and that life is in pain, and so pain we eliminite, pain, we torture out of existence and the word is murdder, this is, agony, we murder, so share that this was hatred, and that this was passion, and know art, so know that energy is infinite for one, and not in what was, the other, even should he fuck, and come to know ov her? That this was what was heard uv, but for, that she could sew energy for beauty, she shows uv tu us, that she knows, and that she could inspire agony, could be nothing, to an evil fo, for surely there, that this was not agony as we see it in God, so know that we could lie about what you are not at all, if we know you are jedi, and so you kill, for there are the corrupt, there are, the foolish, and I will slay you and blast lightning from my fingers, or eyes, if surely that I could make it to her before, the baby starts crying, but in Sith hells and agonies, they cry still, on these earth, and all planet are worlds for passion, so surely know that evil is in our domain, so we, Sith, the tortured in God, and we, Jedi, the foolish, in halls, move for fools’ banes and fool’s wickenness, but for that you could lie, to me, about intuitive tongue, and spells of witch ways, but that we could know it was easy to have a new words, for theirs, but that this was life, in shadow, or witch, to foul degree, but that this was of a person, or that teen age, could be a challenger to it, but that haven was holy and torture haven horror, but that you could know one word shifts the other and so every shift, every breathe, and every moment is required by we the free, and that is, what Love is in this so called living Forces, but that share, over worlds, of shadow, we must never be, locked on, that hells was granted never once, or that hell granted once never was, was something altogether new, here, in this world, in your own war, and that you know these code of the jedi, is sure, but stupidly thought you could that you already have stopped the screaming children or that you know their cries as all could, or did, but that this was horror we are wiccaning, and that this was hell, we bring to enemi, and enemi still we name them for that they are, plural, but they are, alone, each and all that he was sociopath’d, and that he walks no code of passion as they say of the children in God, who are tortured and so are Sith, so called, but that if they know righteous intent, they know ugly, and they kill, ugly, wherever they can, then the are Jedi, still, and we scream with them, in never once a mute cry, for this in ours, to do battle, and the color red is aurs for all, colors, are ours, and we kill, to rip you apart for that you stood in the infant’s way one too many times before, or would, and I know, by my own reckoning, I do, so stay what you could or say it badly, you do, but love, we are believing, was chaste, for not, but that life was granted, and hell to sumner, could bring courage to Rot and all that this was lifefor, was losing, and yours, could be hell to more believing and found, was yours, but that these are not our ego, and these are not our rite, so come fool it, and be graceful, that these were story we could write or know that this was battle, and this was Art, we having for hell to pay for devils, that this was granted, in all, you are, but that hell was screamed, and fires burned, and toils rumbled, and worlds, ascorned but that life was believing ours, and queen, our rights, so know that this was imperial passageways we creatively, did write, and that our design was flipped, and in it broken, was yours, or there that you could imagine grandeur, in imperial glory, or theirs, but that this was never not the plan involved with future knowing, and always has the emperor been called what he will of planet, or people but that you were of culture, could you simply know he was your friend, he was, and he protects your friends; they, are, and so that this was secret battle may in be for, but what do we know, of secrets, in ours this jedi order, hm?